Final Fantasy Kamarna
by Yojimbo37
Summary: Kamarna was known as the holy nation of its time. But the darkness of the world played with the minds of man, allowing them to pursue more power over one another. Wars evolved between two tribes over a thousand years. And so the story begins.


**Prologue**

Princess Henna was crying at the piers opposite the mainland of Gasburgh. She stared from afar at the cities, and they were all traumatized and burned into bits. A lot of lives were lost. She wept with regrets and her tears fell like rain into the waters beneath her. The war between the two tribes was over.

**2 years ago**

**The Bomb Incident**

At night, a bunch of spies appeared from nowhere. They headed towards one of Gasburgh's power stations. TROOP and X-SQUAD notified a bomb placed beneath the grounds in that area. As they were running in, Mai was knocked over to the ground. Taemo came and helped her up but Mai left no words but only stared as Taemo continued towards his mission. As the squads and troops entered the base, the spies killed them one by one. The two teams were almost losing every man so they scattered and tried to escape. Taemo was stuck with his mate, Dargen. Dargen couldn't keep his last breath after being shot. He handed his necklace to Taemo to give to his wife. Taemo promised him.

The sphere shaped bomb rose from the ground into the air. Everyone had to evacuate and run quickly. Mai also ran with the crowd and still worried about Taemo. Minutes later, Taemo, on a motorcycle, managed to make it far enough as the bomb fell back onto the ground and exploded, wiping out everything within the range of 2 miles.

**Next morning**

Taemo woke up at Jayl's place the next morning. The news about the bomb was spread to all Gasburgh, suspecting it was set up by the Zi Tribe but showed no evidence. Gray and Jayl planned the meeting for Taemo. Taemo went up to the clock towers and saw Krisha there. She had lived a good life with her real parents but she had to return for mission purposes.

**Princess of Gasburgh**

One day, Her Majesty Henna, appeared in the squares of Gasburgh. She announced and promised her citizens that they shall be protected against the Zi Tribe. They cheered and laughed.

A summoner named Makka dragged Gray, Jayl, and Taemo to a quiet alleyway. Makka had cast a spell to reveal a globe, showing them the history and future of Gasburgh and Navel, the wars and the tragic ending of Kamarna. The view was interesting but the three of them never believed it.

**To the sky**

Later on, the three boys, Taemo, Jayl and Gray were visiting Cid on his airship, and they were observing Gasburgh from the sky. Jayl was always a good assistant of Cid and was asking if he could join in the next mission. Cid agreed, as Jayl was then a grown-up kid and could be trusted with weapons. On the next day, Taemo was then commanded to the TROOP Headquarters and explained the situation of that night of the bomb incident.

**Things begin to change**

Gray came to the neighbourhood and found dead bodies lying outside. Families and friends were weeping. Gray investigated the deaths and suddenly found a badge, which belonged to a member of Zi Tribe's FORCE. Makka, Jayl and Taemo also came along. Gray could not hold his anger back and decided to intrude Navel to search for the truth behind it all. Krisha tagged along with the troops and followed. Somehow, Mai also jumped on to a Speeder behind a troop member to go there.

**Navel and Zi Tribe**

Now in the Great Halls of Navel, Lord Vanhar held a party for his beloved adopted son, Okaji, who was to marry a young Navel girl, Britt-Marie. Everyone talked, drank, and danced.

Meanwhile, sounds of explosions were heard from inside. The party stopped while people checked their surroundings. There, they saw soldiers from Cannon Tribe approaching towards them. Zi Tribe FORCE and GOS arrived to defend their city.

People from the party were running away to find a safe place. Vanhar and his men with a few FORCE members escaped to Navel's Ancient Fort. Gray brought X-SQUAD and followed Vanhar. After catching up with them, they found the murderer, who was a member of FORCE and who killed the innocent people in Gasburgh. Sergeant of FORCE turned towards him and shot him dead, but also commanded his other men to destroy X-SQUAD, TROOP, and anyone from Cannon Tribe. They started fighting.

The Ancient Fort began to collapse. Cannon Tribe picked up left-over weapons, which fell out from ancient coffins hidden in the walls and ceilings. People ran out of the Fort. Navel's summoners were brought into the scene to summon a dark aeon. Taemo brought Makka with him to summon his aeon, Ifrit. The aeons fought heavily, causing a mess in every corner.

Princess Henna was informed about the attack and the murder. Her job was to solve the problem and make treaty with Navel but she still wanted to fight back for the sake of her own people. Therefore she commanded more soldiers to go to Navel Central and destroy as many as they could.

Okaji and Britt-Marie were trying to run away from the whole disaster but members of Cannon Tribe saw them and took them, which could be used as threat to Vanhar and Carlo.

Meanwhile, a huge hurricane and earthquake suddenly shook the whole area of the Great Hall and Fort. Everyone was lifted off to random places. People were trying to hold on to each other as tight as they possibly could but the power of the hurricane was simply too strong.

After a struggle of all, the storm suddenly died down. The whole place seemed like flat ground and rubble after the quake. Everyone ended up with different people, in different places but luckily within the same tribes.

**Where are we?**

_Gray woke up on a cold, icy field, where he could see snowy mountains ahead. Looking around, he realised that Mai was with them after separation, and they continued their journey with some of their people. Elsewhere, Krisha remained with Jayl and Taemo, along with others from Cannon Tribe__._

**Village Migren**

Taemo and friends found a village called Migren, where people looked after animals and vegetation. There they found Dargen's wife, Anke. Taemo gave her Dargen's necklace, knowing he had died. She cried bitterly. Another man from the village named Jeru came and comforted her. Both of them and the settlers decided to follow the Cannon Tribe to fight against the Zi Tribe. Anke wanted to take on her husband's role as Troop member. She was so determined that Taemo had to allow her to do so. They began to journey.

**The secret cave**

Not long after that, a huge fiend appeared in front of them, sending other little fiends to attack them. The crew fought them off but then the bigger fiend caused everyone to fall into a deep hole. The rocks that came down on them covered their entrances. With torches and fires they found a hidden path underground. As they were trampling through, some mini-crawling beasts were coming at them from behind. Everyone was so scared and tried to make their way through the dark pathway quickly. Some were not quick enough and were eaten. The rest of the people made it through an entrance into another cave, and they struck the entrance to allow rocks to fall down, blocking out the creatures so they would remain on the other side.

Now they were all in that cave they entered. Everybody lifted their heads and saw an ancient statue. Around it were a few pyre-flies floating about, circulating the statue. A sphere was also visible in front of them. Everyone watched it. It showed _Princess Henna falling from the sky, and then one half of Cid's airship started to fall with Cid still inside_. After watching that scene, the whole area glowed around them. The bright light knocked everyone out of conscience.

**Captured**

_Now Gray with Mai and friends were travelling towards the ice capped mountains. On their way, Mai heard noises. Then fiends came up to attack them. Everyone ran up to the mountains while the fiends attacked. The steeper they climbed, the less likely the fiends could reach them. Mai, Gray, and most of the others made it to the top and they continued their journey back down the other side of the mountains. Later, they entered a dull area, where there was thunder and lightning. The gang got pretty scared as it grew darker. A mini storm suddenly blew towards them and fiends of thunder magic appeared to strike them. The fiends were able to fly so it was hard to attack while still on the ground. It was almost impossible. The thunder fiends fired beams to the gang in order to weaken their mind and body. After a few blasts from the thunder fiends, everyone became dizzy and drowsy. Before falling asleep, they saw random things. Gray, for example, saw someone dressed in black and was coming towards him. Gray's vision was blurred so he couldn't see who that person really was. Finally, he fell asleep and so did the others who were with him._

_Gray woke up and realised he was in a dark place beneath the grounds and was tied up in chains, with his arms behind his back. People beat him as he tried to pull the chains off. Then appeared two Counts, also vampires, named Denn and Soul, and they came over to talk to him. Denn wanted Gray to help them fight against Cannon Tribe, because Cannon Tribe had captured Okaji and Britt-Marie. At first, Gray didn't accept any of this. Soul held onto Mai's neck and threatened Gray to help them. He also convinced him about the history of the Cannon Tribe, who once started the war over hundreds of years ago, and they were supposed to be a bad tribe to the nation. Gray had no more strength and couldn't do anymore to save Mai and the others, so he surrendered to Denn to help Zi Tribe._

**The Cats and the Giants**

Returning to Taemo's group, after the beam of light flashed from inside the cave of the underground passageway, Taemo woke up on the surface of dry land. Suddenly, herds of Cats ran up to him and surrounded him. Now, one of them, called Leina, walked towards him and asked to journey with him. She told him that she knew him 200 years ago. Taemo didn't understand what she was talking about but didn't care. He and the Cats journeyed towards a small village mine. There, they saw Giants about 8 ft tall. Taemo gently walked over to one of them, named KoKo, and asked him how to get back to Gasburgh, and explained that he must rescue his people. KoKo promised to help him and so they journeyed again.

In Gasburgh, Henna invited Cid to meet her. She asked him to take her on his Airship. This was a way to protect her, as she knew what would happen to her in hours to come. Cid took Henna onto the Airship and toured around Gasburgh, keeping an eye on the citizens.

**Rescued**

In the middle of nowhere, Krisha, Jayl, Jeru, Anke, and Makka, were left in an area after the flash of light and they wandered around that place, seeking for location and help. They also realised that Taemo wasn't with them, but thought he might have gone back to Gasburgh. Krisha was surely worried. Then Airships and Speeders were seen in the air, as if they were looking for Makka and his team. Krisha waved to get attention and were finally rescued, heading back to Gasburgh.

**Prison break**

In the prisons of Gasburgh, Okaji and Britt-Marie finally loosened the chains, which tied them, and they broke out to escape the prison. The prison guards of Cannon Tribe noticed their escape and chased after them.

**The beginning of a war**

Later, the Zi Tribe started to travel to Gasburgh to start a battle against Cannon Tribe, and to take revenge for Okaji and Britt-Marie. Summoners from Zi Tribe were also brought to the battle to summon the dark aeons. Now the white mages from Cannon Tribe came into battle to fight against the black mages of Zi Tribe.

Jayl and the others arrived back at Gasburgh, carried back by the speeders. War had already started and they joined in to defend their city. Using the speeders from Zi Tribe, Jayl and Krisha managed to reach Cid's Airship. Fiends were summoned to kill the people of Gasburgh. Everyone tried their best to fight back.

**Gray returns**

While Okaji and Britt-Marie were running away, Gray appeared in front of them. The prison guards who chased them caught up behind the couple. Gray lifted his blade, as if he was about to strike Okaji and Britt-Marie. He ran pass them and swung his blade at the guards instead. (The scene ends right there)

**Defending Gasburgh**

Taemo and the Cats, with the help of KoKo, arrived back at Gasburgh. He and his team fought down a few enemies. Then Taemo saw Zi Tribe soldiers landing onto Cid's Airship and so while he was still on the grounds of the city, he pulled a member of FORCE off a speeder, so he could take that speeder to make it up to the airship. Meanwhile, Jeru and Anke also got onto a speeder and manoeuvred into the air. Through dodging pass all the enemies, Jeru and Anke made it onto Cid's airship.

Jayl and Krisha landed onto the airship as well, and started to find Henna and Cid, who were running away from the FORCE soldiers while they were still inside the airship. Now a fiend was summoned to the surface of the airship. Jayl ran over to fight it off, while Krisha continued to look for Henna. Cid was with Henna and he led her outside, clinging onto the rails on the edge of the airship. Henna pulled herself along to a platform. Cid tried to get the attention of the Zi Tribe soldiers so they would be running after him. Cid ran off in other directions.

Henna climbed her way up to the deck of the airship. Jayl found her there and helped her up. Krisha also made it back onto the deck as she couldn't find Cid. Now Zi Tribe soldiers were surrounding Jayl and Henna. Krisha fought her way through, trying to reach to them. As the soldiers were about to attack them, Taemo flew over and jumped off the speeder to quickly knock down the soldiers, who were attacking his friends. The soldiers persisted and so Taemo, Jayl, Krisha, continued to fight and to protect Henna.

**Airship**

Missiles were fired from afar and were about to hit the airship. Cid opened the shutters from the side of his airship, and to fire weapons at incoming enemies. The enemies' heavy missiles finally hit Cid's airship, right into the centre. Now one half of the airship was tilting. Cid and his men went to activate the engine on the front half of the airship, while the other half was about to break off. The people on the deck ran and jumped onto the safe half of the airship. The other half was becoming very steep, as it tilted even more. A lot of other people, even the Zi Tribe soldiers, were doing the same thing even though they were supposed to be attacking. Taemo, Jeru and Anke managed to get to the safe side but Krisha, Henna and Jayl were still on the tilted side. While they were all hanging onto something, Jayl helped Henna to crawl upwards, and she continued while Jayl lost grip, fell a little, and trying to hang onto something else. He shouted to Henna that she must go on and save herself. Henna did exactly that and she made it to where Taemo was, where he was able to reach her hand and pulled her up onto the deck.

**I must save them!**

The tilted half became steeper as the centre of the ship could no longer support it. The crack in the middle became bigger and wider. Jayl, Krisha and the others were still struggling to crawl further. The tilted half was snapping off from the centre and Taemo knew that it would fall. Cid also knew about the trouble and quickly came over to give Taemo some ropes. Taemo tied the ropes around his waist, telling the others to hold onto the ends of the ropes. Cid also helped the people with the ropes. Taemo wanted to save Jayl and Krisha. The tilted half of the airship snapped off and started to fall. Jayl and Krisha had to let go of whatever they were holding onto.

At the same time, Taemo jumped off, trying to reach his friends. As the tilted half of the airship fell, people were shaken off with nothing to hold onto. Luckily, Taemo held onto Jayl, quickly gave him one end of a rope to hold onto, and then continue to drop further down, trying to catch Krisha. Taemo caught her and put his arms around her. Cid and the others, who were on the deck, tried hard to hold on as tight as they could to not let Taemo and Krisha slip off. Taemo held on tight to his end of the rope, with Krisha still in his arm. They looked down and saw the half of their airship finally fell to the ground and caused a huge explosion, knowing it would kill a lot of Gasburgh citizens along with their enemies, Zi Tribe.

**Victory**

During the battle, white mages had eventually overcome the black mages' powers. The black mages ran away, but that wasn't the last of them. The summoners' strengths also became weak. With the strength of the white mage, white magic destroyed the dark aeons. Cannon Tribe was then able to stand firm to kill off any remaining soldiers from Zi Tribe. However, many more Zi Tribe soldiers managed to escape.

Sometime after this battle, things calmed down. Now Taemo and Krisha were back on the deck of Cid's airship. Although their city has been traumatized, they had actually won this battle for once. However, there were more obscure things happening to the whole of Gasburgh and Navel. One thing they were missing…Gray, who was not known to be dead or alive. Zi Tribe could be planning ahead.


End file.
